<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the saviour needs saving by magxc_lixrs04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751672">When the saviour needs saving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magxc_lixrs04/pseuds/magxc_lixrs04'>magxc_lixrs04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon A Time - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Divorce, Domestic Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magxc_lixrs04/pseuds/magxc_lixrs04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>True love comes in many different ways. What happens when killian’s true love for emma becomes his true love for rum? Will Emma admit the love she always hide</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, SwanQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, i’m dyslexic so please ignore any spelling mistakes I can’t tell if its wrong or not</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been two years since the black fairy’s curse. Henry had grown up and now was getting ready to leave for college and was spending most his time with violet. Snow and David had moved out of the loft into a big house with fields for animals, Neal to play in and had even got a dog after the Robyn and Neal kept asking for one. Regina had finally started to heal from her heartbreak after losing robin but hadn’t moved on to anyone else, despite her sister, son and snow’s constant schemes. Zelena was a proud mother to now toddler robyn and had grown closer to Regina spending every night with her and Henry as a family. Emma and hook had just celebrated their 2 year wedding anniversary and to everyone around them they were living the perfect married life. Because no one ever sees what’s going on behind closed doors. </p><p>Now Henry had grown up, nights that he would usually sleep at Emma’s turned into coming for dinner and then going home or having to much homework to do. Instead those nights were filled with the smell of rum and sea air as he slips into bed next to her as she pretended to sleep. Hiding  underneath the title of true love, Emma had never gotten over what Killian had said to her when he was the dark one. Part of her love and respect for him was lost that day when she realised that his love had been for her looks and the chase of catching her not the actual her beneath the red leather jacket. For Killian the chase had ended when he put that wedding ring on her finger and the beauty of her looks had become boring to him after spending every day with the blonde. His love for rum became strong as his love for her became weaker. But both parties were to stubborn and unwilling to lose more in their lives that neither dared to leave the other, yet only Emma seemed to be holding onto what they use to have.</p><p>Laying in bed looking up at the ceiling listening to the rum induced snores, Emma thought of the happy moment with her husband, their wedding day (before the curse), when they said i love you’s and meant it, days out on the jolly roger. She looked over at her comatose husband and sighs wondering if today he would wake up and be happy or drink even more. She feared his drinking more then the idea of him cheating. The constant smell of alcohol caused flashbacks and memories of her childhood to fill her brain. Remembering her of what she had tried to hard to escape from for 16 years.</p><p>She reluctantly slips out of bed and into their en-suite stepping into the shower and lets the water warm up before washing her body and hair with her favourite coconut scent before brushing her teeth and towel drying her hair. Looking through the wardrobe, Emma decides to just wear some black leggings and a white shirt as all her plans today were to run errands and clean the house. Wondering downstairs she starts the coffee machine and looks through the refrigerator shrugging to herself and grabbing the milk and eggs making pancakes humming softly to herself to create some noise in the silent house.</p><p>“Good morning love” he states wrapping his arms around her waist. A light growl admitting from deep within when Emma paid him no attention causing killian to remove his arm from her waist and slide it into her hair tugging it firmly cause Emma to wince and face his direction. “ i said good morning love” he growls lightly keeping hold of her hair tight leaning down kissing her roughly his stubble scratching across her chin and cheeks. “Good morning killian” she states quietly against his lips only gently brushing her lips against his before trying to turn around again causing him to tug her hair heard a whimper leaving her lips. “I’m trying to make breakfast can we do this after” she sighs quietly looking up at him. Killian hums softly removing his hand from her hair and wraps it around her waist again slipping under the hem of her shirt, running his calloused fingers over her taunt stomach. “I’ve already got my breakfast in my arms love” he smirks leaning down leaving weighted kisses over her neck, his hand sliding further up her shirt. “Killian you can see i’m busy right now” Emma sighs softly trying to shift away from him, causing the hand on her hip to tighten holding her in place. “Can you see I don’t care” he presses himself up against her back biting down on her pulse point causing a hiss to leave her lips. As he began to pull down her bra a knock at the door and the sound of Henry’s voice stopped Killian’s plan “Mom I forgot my key.” Before she could respond Killian’s hand gripped her neck enough to get his point across but not enough to bruise. “Don’t think this will stop me from getting what i want swan” he groans softly before ascending the stairs.</p><p>Emma rubbed her neck gently before walking to the door opening it with a smile, “hey kid i’ve missed you. Come in i’m making pancakes” she smiles walking towards the kitchen for him to follow. He followed his mother to the kitchen accepting the coco and pancakes happily sitting at the table with her eating, “I thought i’d come over and ask whether you’re still coming to mom’s on Sunday for family dinner.” Emma nods softly sipping her coffee, “oh yeah I completely forgot about that, isn’t it my turn to host family dinner next?” She huffs in disapproval. Henry chuckles softly at his mom’s annoyance “yes ma it’s your turn next.” Emma makes sure she swallows the mouthful of pancake before replying, “do i have too” she whines softly looking over at her chuckling son, “it’ll just be another night of your mom complaining about my cooking your grandma telling me how nice it would be to have a baby running around.” Henry shakes his head laughing again happily eating “how about me make a deal then ma, if you host family dinner night time we can have a star wars marathon night afterwards like old times.” Emma smiles at the idea nodding, missing times her and henry would drive regina made my having lightsaber battles around the house while they loudly quoted the films they had watched to many times to count. “Your starting to sound like your grandfather with all these deals kid” she teases playfully. “I’m assuming there’s nothing your mother would want me to bring on sunday?” She asks looking over at the teenage boy she still say as the ten year old that arrived at her door nearly 8 years ago. “She’s making lasagna as everyone loves it but i had to remind her that grandma won’t eat apple pie” he rolls his eyes with a smile finishing up his breakfast licking the syrup off his lips. They sit and catch up for a while sipping their drinks and eating more pancakes then they should before Emma gets a text that she was needed at the station. Henry washes up the dishes while Emma changes upstairs and then they both get in the car listening to music while she drives him home.</p><p>Henry walks into the house talking off his jacket hanging it up and goes to the kitchen getting himself some water with a sigh. Regina had walked into the kitchen to make herself some coffee and tilts her head  hearing him sigh. “What’s wrong henry?” She asks softly looking over at him while she pours herself some coffee. Henry looks over at her and thinks for a second before sighing, “i think somethings going on with mom...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When doors are closed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Abuse warning</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hearing Henry’s statements Regina takes a seat at the counter, holding her coffee in both her hands she blows on the hot liquid before asking, “what do you mean something’s wrong with emma honey?” Henry sighs leaning back against the counter looking over at her, “whenever i see ma she’s always covered in red marks and bruise. Like today i could hear her cooking but she didn’t reply to me straight away like she always does and when she opened the door she had red finger mark around her throat.” Regina sighs quietly sitting up “henry darling those bruises and marks could easily be from work and not to be crass but they could be a sex thing. You can’t just make assumptions that someone’s hurting her, there are other signs other  then physically” she sips her coffee before speaking again, “your mom is a very very strong women, she would never let someone hurt her and she’s a big girl Henry, she can look after herself.” A huff of annoyance spills from his lips at his mothers words, he places his glass in the sink and crosses his arms. “Here i was thinking you cared about ma” before Regina could retaliate to his statement he huffs again before leaving the room. “Whatever mom you’ll see what i mean on Sunday.” Quietly a sigh leaves Regina as she picks up her coffee and walks to the living room sitting on the couch to read. But her mind kept wondering. Emma would tell her if something is wrong... wouldn’t she?</p><p>————————</p><p>Later that night after a long shift of breaking up drunken fights between the dwarfs and sending children home after they try steal candy from the convenience store, Emma just wants to come home have a nice hot bubble bath and relax. “Where have you been i’m starving” he growls softly the smell of alcohol already filling emma’s nose as she stepped through the door. “One of us actually has to work and get money for us to live Killian, you can cook your own food you know” Emma sighs taking off her jacket hanging it up unaware of Killian advancing towards her. Within a split moment Emma was gasping in what oxygen she could get before Killian pushed her firmly into the front door by the hand squeezing her throat. Her hands came up to his wrists holding onto them trying to push them away as she struggles breathlessly. “Now why the hell would i do that when i have a wife to do it for me. You only have two purposes love” he chuckles darkly the smell of rum stronger now as he came closer. “One, to be a good little house wife by cooking and cleaning and doing my bidding. Which you have failed today” he growls tightening his grip causing her mouth to fall open gasping for breathe slightly. “ and Two, to please your husband however he seems fit” he smirks softly trailing the cold metal of his hook under her shirt hooking it into her bra tugging it down in one swift movement flicking the tore garment to the floor. “And you failed that one too today, looks like i’ll have to punish you tonight ” He growls quickly dragging the point of his hook down her stomach slowly. Emma nods weakly whispering breathlessly, “of course i’m sorry, I’ll start dinner.” As his hand fall from her neck to to his sides, Emma rubs her neck breathing deeply wincing in a quiet pain walking to the kitchen. </p><p>Getting out what she needed Emma cooks in silence while her husband sat drinking watching tv. Once it was cooked she places everything on the table and walks to the living room looking down at her feet as she spoke. “Killian foods ready” she states quietly before making her way back to the kitchen. Standing at the fridge filling up a jug of water, Emma quickly jumps out of the way as a plate of food was hurled at the cabinet next to her head. In shock she dropped the jug, smashed glass and water now added to the mess of food and shattered plate on the floor. “Are you trying to poison me you useless bitch. You know i hate  tomatoes” he growls angrily and looks at the floor. ” Look what you did. That better be cleaned up when i get home” grabbing his jacket Killian storms off to the bar to spend Emma’s hard earned wages on rum.</p><p>Shaking slightly in shock, Emma begins cleaning up the mess. Once she had finished cleaning up the floor and cabinets, she sits quietly at the table moving the food around on her fork resting her head on her hand with her elbow rested in the table. Picking at the food, Emma eats a few bites before throwing away the rest of her food before wondering upstairs slipping into the shower to wash the food and and glass from her golden locks. After washing herself off, she slips into an oversized shirt tying her wet hair into a messy bun clambering into the soft sheets closing her eyes slowly drifting off to sleep. Unfortunately Emma’s sleep was broken by the slam of the front door. She doesn’t visibly wake, internally hoping he would leave her to sleep. But fate wasn’t on her side this evening, hearing their bedroom door open and his leather jacket hit the floor Emma prayed he would just go to sleep. The blanket was quickly thrown off of her and a light growl leaving his lips as she felt his gaze travel her body. Emma continues to pretend to be a sleep but her plan didn’t work as nothing stops Captain hook from getting what he wants...</p><p>————————</p><p>After a long of work on Saturday, Emma came home and was relieved by the silence of her home, no tv on, no doors slamming or her husband’s heavy snoring, just quiet. Smiling in relief, she makes her way up to their room to slip into something more comfortable to relax for a while before going out with ruby, Ashley and Mulan  for drinks tonight. Stepping into the wardrobe she looked through clothes, suddenly the front door slammed shut drawing Emma’s attention away from her clothes. She pulls out a body con red dress and slips it on going to their room to do her hair and makeup. “Your not going anywhere it that dress? Who are you trying to impress? Bored so now your dressing like a slut?” he growls standing behind her looking down at her looking over her body. “i told you yesterday Killian, Ruby invited me to girls night.” She looks down at her dress pulling it down her thighs, “i’ll change into something else...” Killian shakes his head humming softly “don’t bother your not going. My friends are coming over and your going to be a good little house wife and get me and my friends what we want. Or i’ll put you in a dog cage like the bitch you are.” He growls and chuckles darkly “keep the dress on my friends will enjoy the view.” As Killian leaves the room, Emma sighs quietly texting ruby that she couldn’t go out tonight because she didn’t feel very good then ties up her freshly curled hair and wipes off her makeup looking in the mirror at her body. Emma whispers to herself quietly “why do you let him do this to you?” Emma knew the answer, she’d spent 28 years off her life alone and she never wanted to feel alone again. After all this isn’t the first time in Emma’s life she’s been hurt by the people that are meant to care about her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>